Ryan and the Luebei book
by 12Damon34
Summary: What happens when MapleStory comes to life? Havoc, Terrorized City's, Riots, and worst of all, Killing. Ryan must find a way to Seal the Lue-Bei Book forever because it was his fault...He opened it.


I honestly didn't know why I wrote this, Its just the fact that I played Maple story the night before, well I had a dream about it and I felt like I had to put this idea on Paper ( I guess you could say that ) Anyways here we go, If you like it let me know, I may not continue unless I'm ordered to by popular demand, or the fact that I'm still not able to get this idea off my head. Hope you Enjoy =).

#$

Ryan thought to himself, Sitting in his class with his head resting on his binder which should have been full of notes.'Man... I'm starving.' He looked up at the clock which said 10:56.'Bout half an hour more till lunch'

"Mr. James?"

"Huh?" Ryan raised his head. "Yeah?"

"May I ask, why you are sleeping in my class?" Mr. Brooks said, anger flowing through his voice.

"But I um... wasn't sleeping." Ryan Replied being totally honest for once in his life.

"Bull monkeys!" Mr. Brooks said. "You will be staying with me after class."

"But I got Basketball tonight!"

"Well you should have thought of that before you started to nap in my class!"

Ryan sighed. "Fine."

An half hour passed before the school bell rang for lunch, Ryan hurried to the bike rack to pick up his bike, He undid the lock, and placed the key in his pocket. Hooped on his bike and started biking home.'Oh boy, he thought. What if Amandaoffered to help cook.' Amanda was his Fiancée. 'Sure he was 15 but it was never to early.' That what their parents thought. She was Stubborn, had a bad attitude, and well she was just plain angry. But there were those times when we both just clicked. But the chances of those were like one in a million.' Ryan biked up his driveway and put the bike in the garage. Walked through the grass up to the pathway that led to his house, He walked in to see Amanda cooking soup.

"Soup?"

"Yep, homemade."

Ryan made a _'ungh'_ sound.

"What?"

"Well Remember how you couldn't even make microwave chef Boyardy. And you decide to take on homemade soup as your next idea."

"Well at least I learned how to make it."

"After what, 7 cans of trying?"

"FINE! Make your own lunch!" Amanda walked to her room.

"I will!" He shouted.

Ryan walked over to the stove and turned the soup burner off. He sniffed the soup, trying hard not to puke he yelled. "Amanda what did you put in this? Rotting shit mixed with.... Dead fetus's?"

"Just, SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!"

"You know, You shouldn't fight like that." Ryan's Father was behind him.

"Have you smelled this!?" Ryan replied pointing at the pot.

"Oh come on, it cant be that bad..." Ryan's father took a whiff of the soup. His face turned green. "Excuse me for a moment." Ryan's father bolted to the bathroom only for Ryan to hear a short 'BLAAAA!' right after.

"Told you!" Ryan said.

Ryan opened the cupboard to his left to find a couple cans of Unico tomato sauce, Green Giant peas, and the last can of Chef Boyardy. He placed in a bowl and threw it in the microwave."Beep Beep." the microwave sounded. Ryan pulled the handle and walked to the room with the bowl in his hand. The computer turned on and he typed his password into the computer. He opened up MSN to see that only 5 people were on, 4 of them he didn't want to talk too. He clicked on his buddys name, "K3V!N"

#$

Ryan :)~Summer is soon~ :Hey kevin

K3V!N: hey ryan.

Ryan :)~Summer is soon~ : whats up?

K3V!N: nm u?

Ryan :)~Summer is soon~ : Yeah, Brooks is making me stay in later cause he thought I was sleeping in class, so I'm gonna miss basketball tonight.

K3V!N: But we need you tonight! were facing high park!

Ryan :)~Summer is soon~ : I know, I told him but he wouldnt listen

K3V!N : wow that sux.

Ryan :)~Summer is soon~ : ya I know

#$

"Ryan! Get you're but to school!" His father called.

"Kaye!" Replied Ryan.

#$

Ryan :)~Summer is soon~: G2G ttyl.

K3VIN: cya.

#$

A little Sample, (I know it was a little short) Anyways if yo are liking it at all let me know, Thanx. =D

~ Damon


End file.
